Past Mistakes
by Scottishchick1786
Summary: Ron returns to Hogwarts for the anniversary dance of Voldemort's defeat. He needs to see her one more time and learn the truth, even if it breaks his heart. Some good advice comes from the unlikeliest of sources however, but is it too late to save his friendship with one of his best friends?


**Hi everyone it's been awhile since I last wrote anything, but this story popped into my head when I was listening to Calum Scott's 'Dancing on my own' and I had to go with it. So here goes, I hope you enjoy it. Xx**

 **Past Mistakes**

Another year had passed, which meant another anniversary dance since the defeat of Voldemort and the end of the War. Ron could honestly say that he hated coming to these things now. It was just another reminder of the people they had lost, Fred, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, the list went on.

He had managed to avoid the last one, but felt that he needed to come to this one. He needed to see _her_ , but more importantly he needed to see if the stories he had heard were true.

So, he waited until the last minute to attend, making sure everyone was already in the Great Hall, and the celebrations had begun before he sneaked in unseen, hiding in the shadows, as he moved around the room looking for her, looking for them. Although the thought of seeing them together squeezed his heart painfully in his chest, he just had too.

Looking back on his time at Hogwarts, he wished he could go back and change a few things, especially when it concerned her. Having lived through a War and grown up somewhat, he realised now just how much he had taken both her and her friendship for granted. He should have done more. He should have shown her just how much she meant to him. Just how much he loved her. Because he did, he loved her so very much. She was his anchor. But again, his childish behaviour had pushed her away.

He always knew he cared for her, but he didn't realise just how much until they kissed down in the Chamber of Secrets. He had felt his heart soar and realised that he didn't just care, he was totally in love with her and had been for a while. Hermione, his Hermione. But she wasn't his. Not now anyway.

Sighing he took a sip of his drink and searched the room once more, finally locating her. At the sight of them dancing together, his throat constricted, and he found it hard to breathe. The pain in his chest tightened even more and beads of sweat began to form at the back of his neck and at his hairline.

So, the stories were true. He could now see it with his own eyes.

Hermione looked stunning, he had never truly appreciated her subtle beauty growing up. Now she had completely blossomed. Her figure had womanly curves now, as she had put on a bit of much needed weight since their Horcrux hunt and looked much healthier with it. Her sleek curls were pinned elegantly up on top of her head, showing the smooth creamy expanse of her back, that _he_ was tenderly caressing. She wore a dark green silk dress, that showed off her slightly freckled shoulders. Again, it was sleek and elegant as it hugged her body like a glove and flowed to the ground, hiding her small dainty feet. But the thing Ron noticed about her the most, was the genuine happiness shining from her eyes and her smile. She wore the look of absolute love and adoration for the man who held her gently in his arms. That was the thing about Hermione, she was never one to hide her feelings. And seeing her now looking at him that way, caused further pain to twist in his heart. It should have been him dancing with her now. The look should have been directed towards him, and not another man. He could have been the one, if he hadn't have been so stupid.

It happened at the end of the War. Once Harry had revealed Snape's memories, Hermione had run back to the Shrieking Shack in the hopes of retrieving his body. But when she arrived she noticed a couple of empty vials lying beside his prone body. When she checked him, there was a faint pulse. He was alive, but just. She done all that she could to save him, while waiting on help to arrive. Luckily for Snape, her efforts did not go in vain. His life was saved while so many others weren't.

Ron had been angry at her for saving him. Despite what Harry had said in Snape's defence, Ron still hated his old Professor. After all this was still the man who bullied and belittled them, he was still the man who cut George's ear off, and this was still the man, who in the end had killed Dumbledore. He was a deatheater and nothing anyone said would ever change Ron's opinion of that.

Then Snape's name was cleared and he was free to go back to Hogwarts and teach. Like nothing had happened. Which made Ron even angrier. People worshipped him now, almost as much as they did Harry, yet the old greasy git was still the same stern, hated man he always was. He would never change. Or so Ron thought anyway.

Once Hogwarts had been rebuilt they all got the option to return and sit their exams. Hermione of course went back, but he and Harry went to Auror training. Harry flourished at it, but Ron struggled. It wasn't for him. So, he left and moved to work beside George at the joke shop, running the business side of things. Something that he was surprisingly good at.

He never saw much of Hermione once she was back at school, so he basked in the limelight. If he was caught out with a beautiful woman on his arm, then so what? He was allowed too. If he was in the paper seen kissing an up and coming female Quidditch player or two, then again so what? He was Ron Weasley, War Hero and best friend of Harry Potter. Never once did he stop to think of Hermione, the kiss they shared or their newly fledgling relationship. He had dismissed them so quickly and easily. That had been his biggest mistake, the mistake that had ultimately pushed her away.

They had argued about it, and at the time he hadn't understood Hermione's feelings. Now he did though. Now he realised that she had thought they were starting something, while he was off romancing other women. He had hurt her, and in her eyes, he had cheated. Instead of finding Hermione and discussing their relationship, he had gotten carried away by his Hero status, and ruined the one good thing in his life. He had been an immature fool.

But he had never given up hope, he always felt they would work out in the end, they were Ron and Hermione after all. Everyone expected them to be together, there was no reason why they still couldn't be.

But then he heard the news that she was to become Snape's apprentice, and once it was completed she was to become the new Potions Professor, while he finally got the Dark Arts job, that he had always coveted. This had sent Ron into an angry strop and once again he lashed out at Hermione, pushing her further and further away from him, until they no longer spoke and couldn't bear to be in the same room as one another.

He decided to go traveling for a year, visiting his brother Charlie in Romania, going back to Egypt where his family had once visited, trying to clear his head. When he came back home, that's when he first heard the stories.

Of course, he didn't believe them at first, but the more he heard the more he began to wonder if they were indeed true. So, that's why he came here tonight. To find out once and for all.

And so far, by the looks of things, he could see that the stories were in fact true. Hermione and the greasy git were indeed in a relationship together. Anyone who looked at the dancing couple could see that.

Snape was guarded, as always, but the way he held Hermione as they danced, was not in the way a colleague would hold another colleague. It was the way a man held a woman that he loved and cherished, a way that warned other men not to come near her, as she was his. Hermione had melted against his tall lean body, as she gazed lovingly into his eyes, a happy proud smile on her face.

For one moment, Ron wanted her to turn her head and look at him, standing alone in the corner, watching her. But she couldn't see him, she only had eyes for one man.

There was no doubt in his mind that the couple he was looking at, was indeed a couple. And this realisation caused his heart to break all over again. Hermione was lost to him. She belonged to the greasy git.

He had to leave, he couldn't stay there a minute longer. He had seen what he came here to see, and now he had to let her be. She was happy. That's all that mattered.

Slamming his glass down onto the table, Ron cast one last look around the room, and fled, loosening his tie as he went. He needed air, he needed to catch his breath, because he felt like he had taken a bludger to his stomach.

Reaching the doors to the castle, he stopped and took a large gulp of air, but it wasn't enough, it would never be enough. Wiping his hands across his face, it was only then that he realised the moisture running down his cheek. Ron Weasley did not cry he thought, while scrubbing his face with his sleeve.

With another deep breath, Ron went to make the trek across the grounds of Hogwarts to the apparition point, but was quickly stopped by a voice. A voice he would never forget.

"Mr Weasley may I have a word." The smooth silken baritone said from behind.

Ron stopped, and took in a couple more deep breaths. He really didn't want to speak to the man, but at the same time he could feel his anger rush to the surface. Turning around, his face red all the way to the tips of his ears, Ron confronted the man, who had the woman he loved.

"What do you want Snape? Hmm. Come to gloat, have you?" Ron said, unable to hide his anger or hatred.

Severus took a slow step towards the young man, never once breaking eye contact. He had been a spy for so long and knew when he was being watched. But when he saw, just who had been watching him, and noticed the look of sheer devastation in the young wizard's eyes, Severus couldn't just leave him like that. He had to do something, not so much for the ginger haired wizard, but for the beautiful witch who was currently in his arms, the witch who loved him and who he loved in return. She was his second chance, and because of that he knew what to do. So, he followed the young man outside, in the hopes that his famous Weasley temper wouldn't rear its ugly head. Unfortunately, it had.

"I wish to…. talk to you. That is all." Severus said slowly.

Ron laughed at his old Professor's words, then said,

"Talk, what could you possibly have to talk to me about."

With a gentle wave of his wand, Severus cast the muffliato charm, it wouldn't do for every witch and wizard to hear his sorry tale.

"I wish to speak to you, not as a Professor to a former student. Or as two former enemies. But as one wizard to another. Man to man, as they say." Before Ron could interrupt him with another angry outburst, Severus quickly said, "I know how you are feeling Mr Weasley, I was once where you are now." His voice was soft, well softer than Ron had ever heard it before. He could hear the sorrow and sincerity in the other man's voice, he just didn't want to hear it.

"You know nothing, _nothing,_ about how I feel. Just…. leave me alone." Once again Ron went to walk away, but was quickly stopped in his tracks.

"The pain you are feeling is all consuming. You are angry, hurt, and confused. As the woman you love, loves another. I know how that feels Mr Weasley. I stood where you are once, as the woman I loved danced with another, loved another. I remember all too well the feelings that were invoked in me. I have no doubt that Potter told you of my memories of Lily. He did spout them off to the rest of the Wizarding World, I don't believe he would have missed you out."

Ron looked at the man suspiciously and nodded his head,

"Yeah he told me."

Severus sighed and took another step forward, he could tell that the young wizard wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Then you know that Lily was my best friend before we entered Hogwarts. Growing up I became infatuated with her, I loved her more than anything and anyone else in the world. I thought…. well I thought we were meant to be, that we would have the fairy tale story. But then she met Potter." Although Potter junior had told the Wizarding World of his memories, Severus had never openly spoke about his love for Lily with anyone except Dumbledore. Not even Hermione knew all the details. He didn't want people to feel sorry for him.

"No offence Snape, but what's that got to do with me." Ron spat, already knowing where the older wizard was going with the story. In a way, he wanted to both hear it, and at the same time, didn't.

"I saw the way you were looking at Hermione. She has been your best friend since you were eleven. You have been through so much together. It is only natural that you fell in love with her. But instead of being together, you have to watch her love someone else, someone you see as an enemy. Just like Lily and I. But not only did I ruin any chances of us being together and having our happily ever after. I ruined everything including our friendship and trust. It's too late for me to make amends for that Mr Weasley, but it's not too late for you. Hermione loves you, as a friend only." Severus said gently, not wanting the younger wizard to get the wrong idea. Hermione was _his_ witch after all. "She misses you Mr Weasley, I myself can't understand it, but I do not wish to see her unhappy. Having you in her life, would undoubtedly make her happier."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ron whispered quietly, the sorrow clearly sounding in his voice.

Severus sighed, feeling exasperated.

"As I said, I know how you are feeling. I do not wish for you to feel that way. Plus, I want the woman that I love to be completely happy, if that means having you in her life, then I will do what I can to make that happen."

Ron heard the tenderness in the older wizard's voice, he genuinely meant what he said. Which eased the pain in Ron's chest slightly?

"You really do love her." Ron said, more as a statement than a question.

He saw truth soften Snape's usually harsh features.

"I do Mr Weasley. So much so that after tonight I wish to propose to her. But before I do, I would like your blessing."

Ron gasped at the revelation, unable to hide his shock.

"You-you're going to propose?" Ron stammered. "What about your feelings for Lily. I thought you still loved her?" Ron asked, feeling once again suspicious. If he was losing Hermione to another man, then he wanted to make sure it was too someone who deserved her. Someone who would never hurt her, and who would be completely true and faithful to her.

Unable to hide his frustration, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. When would people stop asking this bloody infuriating question? Wasn't he allowed to have a past? Looking at the young wizard Severus said,

"Lily Potter was my past Mr Weasley. Yes, I loved her and yes, I will always love her. But I realised a long time ago that what I felt for her was friendship, not a romantic love. Hermione is my present and my future. What I have with her, it's so much more. And knowing that she returns my love, well it's everything. Someday, you will get your second chance, and when you do, you will know. You will feel the difference. Until then it will be hard, and it will hurt, I won't lie. But Hermione needs you, you are her best friend. Don't make the same mistake I did, and ruin everything that you have." Severus turned, and walked away without looking back. He had done his part, now it was up to the ginger haired Weasley boy. For now, he had his witch to find.

Watching the dark wizard leave, no billowing black robes in sight, Ron stood rooted to the spot, as if someone had shot a stunner at him. Did he really just have that conversation with his feared Potion's Professor?

Unable to stop it, a huge grin spread across his face, as he tried to take in the absurdity of what had just happened. Snape had just given him some really good help, and for the first time in a long time, Ron felt lighter.

He thought back over everything Snape had just said, and realised he was right. He really didn't want to lose Hermione completely, and if that meant letting go of any romantic feelings he harboured, despite how painful it would be, then he would. Hermione was worth it. Everyone thought Ron was childish and immature, but now it was time to prove them all wrong and to man up. With some determination, Ron went back into the castle. He would not make Snape's mistake. Ron Weasley had a friendship to save and a wizard to thank.

 **Just a little short story. I hope you liked it. Xx**


End file.
